1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultraviolet irradiation device and an ink ejection device.
2. Related Art
As one of ultraviolet irradiation devices irradiating ultraviolet rays, there is a device having a light source for irradiating ultraviolet curable ink with ultraviolet rays. Herein, the ultraviolet curable ink is ink which is cured when being irradiated with ultraviolet rays.
The above-described ultraviolet irradiation device is used as an independent device or a constituent part of a certain device. For example, the ultraviolet irradiation device may be used as a constituent part of an ink ejection device. As the ink ejection device, an ink jet printer which ejects ink onto various mediums such as paper, cloth and a film to print an image has been known. In this printer, ultraviolet curable ink ejected onto a medium is irradiated with ultraviolet rays from a light source to cure the ultraviolet curable ink, and as a result, an image is printed on the medium (JP-A-2006-239871).
However, when floating ultraviolet curable ink matter, which floats around the light source, is adhered to the light source, there is concern that ultraviolet irradiation strength and efficiency of the light source may be reduced.